Bellaaaaaaaaa at College
by KateDevlin
Summary: This a short one-shot of Bella and Edward at college after Breaking Dawn. The honeymoon happened, but Renesmee didn't, and Bella is still human. She decided to go to school instead of being turned right away .


This a short one-shot of Bella and Edward at college after Breaking Dawn. The honeymoon happened, but Renesmee didn't, and Bella is still human (she decided to go to school instead of being turned right away).

Bella's POV 

It had taken me a long time to get used to the stares and whispers from my classmates in Forks when Edward and I had become an item. I still didn't necessarily like it, but it was normal to me. I had hoped that when we went to college I wouldn't have to deal with the same crap.

No such luck.

It started the moment we first stepped foot onto the University of Alaska's campus, along with the rest of our siblings. My very first college class was at eight o'clock in the morning, and that fact, paired with the fact that Alice made me change clothes the moment she saw my pathetic excuse for an outfit in the morning, had made my family and I five minutes late to the first day of school.

My first class was art appreciation, which Alice and Emmett had decided to take with me. Edward felt it was safe to leave me with his brother and sister, as he had signed up for some ridiculous upper division science class. I shuddered to think what he would be doing the first day of school...

I had hoped that since the lecture had over three hundred students in it, nobody would notice us walk in late. Again, no such luck. The moment we stepped foot into the silent lecture hall, all three hundred pairs of eyes were on us.

We quickly took our seats in the front of the auditorium, but even I could hear the whispers that seemed to follow us wherever we went. It was typical, most of the guys in the room talking about Alice (some were even talking about me) and the girls checking out Emmett.

All the staring made the hour go by unbearably slow for me. As soon as we were dismissed, I grabbed by books and bolted toward the door. I didn't wait for my new siblings, though I knew they could easily catch up to me if they really wanted to. I looked over my shoulder when I got to the door to see if they were behind me, but I was surprised to see that they were still in their seats, and Emmett was laughing about something. I frowned, but made my way out of the room anyway. Edward and I had the next class together, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't late for this one as well.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

Because my all-too-human clumsiness was still fully intact, I promptly turned around at the sound of my name and proceeded to drop my books all over the ground. "Awesome," I muttered under my breath, forgetting the reason why I had dropped my books in the first place.

"Bella, is that you?" I finally looked up, and was surprised to see an all-too-familiar face staring back at me.

"Hi Jeremy," I said slowly, looking around for someone to rescue me. Instead of seeing a family member, however, I was pulled into a hug by the boy from my past.

"I didn't know you were going here," he said, though he shouldn't be that surprised. I hadn't seen him in almost three years, when we went to high school in Arizona together.

"Um, yeah, I am," I said awkwardly. I wasn't really sure what else to say.

"My sister is here too," he said. I had had a love-hate relationship with his twin sister in Arizona, and I wasn't really in the mood to see her now. "Oh, here she is now. Emily!" he yelled across the hallway at a petite blonde girl.

"Oh my god, Jeremy, I love it here. The guys are sooooo hot, and I've already been invited to some frat party tonight. This is awesome!" she squealed as she got near us, not even noticing my presence.

"That's nice Em. Do you remember Bella? We haven't seen her in like, three years or something," he said, motioning to me.

"Bellaaaaaa!" she yelled again in her super-squeeky voice as she gave a semi-hug. "It has been too long. Don't you just love college?" I was going to answer her, but I noticed her eyes wandering to all the people in the hall. "Well, I have to go," she said suddenly, without even giving me a chance to respond to her earlier question. I turned to look in the direction that she was currently staring, and was relieved to see my husband walking toward us, a smirk on his face. I was horrified, however, when I realized that Emily DeCanto had already began walking in that direction.

"Oh, that's Emily for you. Sorry she's so rude," Jeremy said as we both stared in her direction. "It's really good to see you, though. We have a lot to catch up on. Maybe we should get a cup of coffee or something soon?" I desperately wanted to be rescued right now from the guy that had been notoriously in love with me in Arizona, but Edward had been successfully blocked by Emily.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Edward walk away from Emily while she was in mid-sentence. "Who's that?" Jeremy asked as he noticed the man with exquisitely good looks walking in our direction.

"That," I said, as I began walking away from Jeremy and toward my true love, "is my husband."

"What?" Jeremy and Emily, who had followed Edward as he walked away from her, said simultaneously.

"Hi," Edward said when he reached me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi," I said, squeezing him tightly. "I missed you this morning." I was suddenly unaware of everyone staring at us, including the overly obnoxious DeCanto twins who had their mouths hanging wide open.

Edward lowered his lips to mine, and softly kissed me in the middle of the hall. I sighed, letting the fact that I was now safe wash over me. "You ready to go?" he asked as he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"I think I'm ready to go home, actually." I responded as we walked away from the unfortunate disturbance to my morning.

He just laughed. "Okay, love. Maybe we can try college another time."

"Maybe," I said contentedly, and leaned my head on my husband's arm as we went in the direction of the car.


End file.
